The Crying Pact
by StrawberryLemonTea
Summary: When Hermione finds Draco crying in the Astronomy Tower she decides to set some of the enmity aside because no one should suffer like he is. After a while they establish a Crying Pact...
1. The First Time

**Corridor - beginning of third year**

'You guys can go already, I'm gonna go visit the library first',  
the 13-year-old witch smiled at her two best friends who rolled their eyes at each other, which earned them both a swat from the girl. Now you'd think that a swat from a 13-year-old girl wouldn't really hurt, but if that girl happens to be Hermione Granger, you thought wrong. Rubbing their heads, the two boys wandered back to the Gryffindor tower. The little girl hummed to herself as she made her way to the library feeling particularly well. After spending an hour re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ she decided to call it a night and make her way back to the common room. As she passed the window she couldn't help but stop and admire the sight in front of her, the sun was starting to set and Hermione had to admit that it had been a long while since she'd seen something this beautiful. For a second there, she was mesmerized, little did she know that wouldn't be the only time that day. She figured she'd be able to get an even better view of the incredible sunset from the astronomy tower, so that's exactly where she headed.

She had almost reached the top of the stairs when she thought she heard something. As she drew nearer to the door she vaguely distinguished sobs. Carefully she peered through the door to see who was there and to her immense surprise -and disbelieve, really- she saw no other than Draco Malfoy sitting on the cold, concrete floor, his arms wrapped around his knees, which supported his head. To her even greater disbelieve, Malfoy was crying, she never figured him to be the crying-type. Yet, there he was, merely 4 feet away from her, sobbing furiously. Hermione didn't know what to do, which rarely ever happened. She felt a bit sorry for him, but then again, he was sort of a pretentious little prat. Eventually her conscience won it over her loathing of the blonde.  
'A-Are you okay?'  
She suddenly found it quite hard to speak and caught herself to be quite anxious of his reaction, which didn't proof unfounded. As soon as Hermione opened her mouth, Draco's head shot up. He seemed almost... caught, in a way. His eyes were filled with panic and shock but as soon as they met Hermione's, they filled with anger. He got to his feet and hovered over the less-than-tall brunette, she, on the other hand, didn't give up just yet.  
'Is there anything I can do to help?'  
She asked in a voice remarkably smaller than usual but firm nonetheless.  
'You can leave me alone'  
the boy countered darkly, barely able to control his anger. The furious flicker in the tall boy's silver eyes actually scared the witch, not that she'd ever admit that, of course. She swallowed a tad too loudly but stood up straight and faced him.  
'Look, Malfoy, I know we're not friends, but if you need to talk, I'm here, okay?'  
She said, finally losing the quiver in her voice.  
'I don't need your help!'  
He spat, losing a bit of his self-control but restraining himself quickly  
'And if you tell anyone about this,'  
he stated calmly and leaned a little closer to the stunned witch  
'I won't stand for the consequences'  
The sternness of his voice sent a shiver down her spine and as she watched the still crying boy walk out of the tower she took in what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, bawling his eyes out on top of the astronomy tower, utterly strange was the least you could say!


	2. A Second Encounter

**Gryffindor Common Room - End of third year**

'Come on let's go check the Astronomy Tower' Harry proposed. 'Do we really have to do that now? I'm starving and by the time we get back they're probably done serving dinner!' Ron pleaded and Hermione rolled her eyes at him, did that guy ever stop thinking about food? 'Oh for Merlin's sake, you guys go to dinner! I'll go check it out' The two young wizards, as usual, were oblivious to the girl's annoyance and hurried towards the Great Hall with a brief 'Thanks Hermione, you're the best' The girl sighed and rolled her eyes again, muttering to herself as she made her way towards the Astronomy Tower. Yeah, sure she'd suggested it herself but would it kill them to just be polite for once and accompany her?

They were going to check out the Tower because the common room didn't really feel safe anymore for their discussions about former prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black. So now they were looking for a more private scene and the Astronomy Tower seemed like the perfect spot. She was so deep in thought that she already had the doorknob in hand when she heard it, it had been months but she recognized it like it was only yesterday. And even though the last time she talked to Malfoy she punched him in the face and she was still infuriated by his behaviour, she did feel sorry for him, and the punch, for that matter. So, she knocked on the door quietly to give Malfoy a little warning so that he wouldn't feel as caught as he did last time, before she entered 'Hi...' When he didn't react, she sat down as well 'I'm sorry about that punch last time' She wasn't really one to apologize, but, being the brightest witch of her age, she was smart enough to know that there was more to Malfoy than the horribly disdain façade he plastered on. He kept his head on his knees stubbornly but mumbled 'I had that coming' Hermione smiled slightly at this because it was probably the nicest thing Malfoy had ever said to her.

He was absolutely, completely dumbfounded. He was fully unable to wrap his mind around it! Why was she speaking to him? Apologizing, even! He had never heard Hermione Granger utter an apology in his life, to anyone, let alone him. I mean, she detested his guts, didn't she? And that was most definitely a two-way street! Normally he would have sneered at her, called her a filthy little mudblood, but quite recently a small change had taken place inside the boy: he had acquired a slight sense of respect for the witch, even though it was indeed peculiarly little. Don't get me wrong, he still thought she was unworthy of anything that had to do with the Wizarding World, stupid mudblood, even if she was top of the class, which - it pained Draco to admit - she actually was. But when she didn't run of to her foolish little Gryffindor friends to gloat over pathetic Draco Malfoy bawling his eyes out like a little girl on top of the Astronomy Tower like he'd expected her to, he had to admit that he kind of, slightly respected her for that. Because, if he was honest, he knew that his empty threat hadn't scared her off. And, even though he felt like a sappy Hufflepuff because of it, he knew that it had in fact been an empty threat. He probably would have made her life miserable had she blabbed about him, yet he had never intended to maim her or anything. So, the fact that she had kept quiet simply because she didn't want people to mock his sorrow, sort of... adorned her, how reluctant he may have been to admit it. 'If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, just say the word' she said this with almost a lack of emotion, but sincere nonetheless. It surprised Draco how little she sounded like her fellow repulsive Gryffindors who only helped for helpings sake, to be a 'good person' or 'true Gryffindor' as they so liked to call it, but she barely even sounded empathetic, which the born Slytherin fancied. He hated it when people felt sorry for him, made him feel weak and pathetic, two things he hated to be associated with. Out of the corner of his eyes and with one eyebrow arched up into his hairline he chanced a brief glance at the brunette sitting a respectable distance away from him to see if he wasn't being deceived. When he distinguished the truthfulness in her deep brown eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve it.

Hermione, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was that made her act so humane towards the blond. Except for the obvious part of not wishing this kind of despair onto anyone, the fact that the crying boy in front of her was Malfoy somehow made all the difference. Seeing as he was always cold, closed and distant it flustered her how vulnerable he sat right before her eyes. The fact that he hadn't obliviated her the last time kind of added to her kind behaviour, even though she still hated him for everything he'd done and everything he'd most definitely still do.


	3. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: You know this awesome chick called J.K. Roling? Yeah? Well sadly I'm not her…**

Hi guys, this chapter is basically just Draco and Pansy getting it on ;)  
Enjoy  
xoxo

 **Great Hall - Yule ball**

A shrill screech echoed right next to him and the tall blond sighed mentally  
'What is it now, Pansy?'  
He tried to muffle the annoyance in his voice  
'Is that Hermione Granger?'  
The short Slytherin girl shrieked and thrust a perfectly manicured fingernail towards the big wooden doors. Draco turned his head slightly and the only thing that caught his eye was the back of a sky-blue dress wrapped around the petite figure of what appeared to be a rather hot brunette  
'Which one?'  
He asked his overly curious date  
'The blue dress... What did she do to her hair? It's gorgeous'  
Pansy was nearly fuming at this point  
'The one with... The blue? No. No way. It couldn't be'  
he stammered. And that's when she turned her head... It really was her, but she didn't look like herself, her hair was no longer bushy and untameable but shiny and twisted into a girlish up-do with some loose curls that fell nonchalantly on her back, her buck teeth were somehow not buck anymore and she was even wearing the slightest bit of makeup, which made her look surprisingly feminine. But it wasn't her looks that had rendered Draco unable to tear his eyes away from her, it had been her mere presence. She seemed more content than he'd ever seen her. With the shy yet overjoyed smile that was omnipresent on her face she could light up the entire Great Hall and excitement graced her slim face. It was as if some sort of energizing glow oozed out of her. When he ripped his gaze away from her Pansy was looking positively green. He placed his hand on her arm gently  
'Take it easy, Pans, jealousy green doesn't match Slytherin green and you do want to do justice to that stunning dress of yours, now don't you?'  
Pansy calmed down visibly  
'Sorry that I'm bitching again, but she looks so incredible that it stings'

He liked that Pansy new that she could be annoying or mean sometimes. The honesty appealed to him. He wasn't in love with the girl or anything, he liked her fair enough, but she was just more something to keep him occupied. Well, Pansy was his friend and he did enjoy her company, okay Malfoys don't enjoy company but at least he could bare hers although he didn't cherish any romantic feelings for her. She was more than a fair kisser though.  
'You look more than amazing too, Pans'  
He smiled as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, it was no secret that the girl had the hots for the most desirable Slytherin in school and it kind of satisfied him to make her feel good about herself, god he was turning into a Hufflepuff.  
'Thanks, Drake, you look rather handsome yourself'  
she smiled, grateful for the reassurance. He let his eyes travel over his fashionable dress robes and fake gasped  
'Rather handsome? Rather handsome? Please, Parkinson, you want to jump my bones in these clothes and you know it'  
he joked but Pansy countered back quickly  
'Well, I'd rather jump your bones without those clothes, Malfoy, and you know you'd be lucky if I did'  
'If it's anything like your snogging I'd be very lucky indeed'  
He gave her a swift wink and sniggered at her rosy cheeks  
'Alright that's enough Hufflepuffiness for one night' the girl grinned  
'Did you just call me a Hufflepuff?' He asked incredulous  
'Suck it up, Malfoy' she had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face and he knew he wasn't going to win this, so instead he bowed a little and held out his hand  
'Care for a dance?'  
He cast her his winning smile and she didn't hesitate to accept his hand and get swooped into his embrace. He swayed her over the dance floor for a fairly long time and actually enjoyed being there even though he had been extremely hesitant to go. To his disgust he found himself glancing fervently towards Granger but he mentally slapped himself every time he did. After numerous songs spent on the dance floor they went to get a drink and join Theo, Blaise and the Greengrass sisters.

The night had started out so great... She'd felt beautiful, excited, happy even, and now all of that was ruined because of him. She couldn't believe how he could be such an arse. He had her crying on the staircase on what was supposed to be her personal fairy-tale evening and she'd never felt so stupid before. She hated this, she hated him, she hated herself... She had to get out of there, she couldn't just stay on that staircase in plain sight, it was completely embarrassing. She got up and ran for it, it didn't matter where she went as long as she would be alone. She ran up a staircase but halfway through it started to move which almost knocked her down again 'Of course' she mumbled under her breath and she took another one down, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where the hell she was but it didn't matter because she was alone at last. She slumped against the chilly wall and let the tears take over. She slammed her fists on the floor as was engulfed by her own tears. She didn't even notice it when a figure emerged from the shadow and stood next to her feeling rather uncomfortable.

'Want to get out of here?'  
Pansy whispered in his ear from behind his back which made him shiver and he eagerly nodded. He took one of her hands in his, placed the other on the small of her back and gently guided her out of the Great Hall. They made their way towards the dungeons and before they even reached their common room Pansy's arms had found their way around his neck and pulled him into a dark niche. In no time he'd picked her up with her legs wrapped around his back as he pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms above her head with their lips already connected. She leaned her body completely into his and let his tongue find its way into her mouth. He held her two wrists together with one hand and entwined the other in her dark shiny hair. She purred softly into his mouth and he released her hair to travel his hand down her body. He felt her shiver at his touch and smirked through the kiss, he really did enjoy snogging Pansy. He slowly released her wrists to support her body a bit better and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and entangle her fingers in his hair. She tugged it gently -and not so gently at times, which she knew he loved- and after a while she unwrapped her legs from his waist to place them back on the floor. Pansy dragged him down by the neck without breaking off their kiss for even a second, she lay down on the cold floor and pulled him on top of her, the blonde had to admit, he liked where this was heading. He held himself up on the elbows and cupped her face with both hands. He stroked her right cheek with his thumb and she moaned softly into his mouth, which was probably the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. Well that was, of course, until Pansy unbuttoned his dressing gown, pushed it off his shoulders and slit her hands down across his chest to untuck his white, button-down shirt. He gasped softly, they'd never done anything but kiss before… When her hands made their way back up again they were underneath his shirt tracing his abs with her fingers. The cold of her hands on his bare chest made the tall blonde shiver in anticipation. Draco could feel his body temperature rising, and -to his embarrassment rather than surprise- so did other things. If Pansy noticed, she didn't let it show and continued slowly sliding her hands up and down his torso. She retrieved her hands, placed them on top of his and disconnected them from her face. She pushed his arms back so that they toppled over and she was lying on top of him. He felt his stomach drop a little at the loss of contact when she broke off the kiss but he soon got over it as Pansy's mouth made her way towards his left ear and placed a light kiss next to it  
'You are so irresistibly handsome'  
her breath glistened his ear and she started trailing kisses along his jawline. She untied his bowtie and one by one opened the buttons of his shirt. She swiped it open, baring his pale, muscled chest and stomach, she kept on kissing down as the lump in Draco's throat grew. His mouth became dry, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, all he could think about was this beautiful girl on top of him, how she wanted him and how great her touch felt on his bare skin. His mind was blank except for the sudden longing he felt for her, he had never felt that before and he wanted nothing but to act upon this longing. He took her face in his hands and pulled her back up to his lips, which he smashed onto hers at once. His tongue wrestled hers as she poured in all her passionate fury. There were hands everywhere and heat was radiating from Slytherins ice King and Queen, who suddenly seemed to have melted into one. His hand pressed down on the back of her neck, he wanted her closer, always closer. She bit his lip rather hard and he could have sworn he felt her grin when he let out a muffled, yet pained groan. Suddenly, he felt her slightly shaking hands fidget with his belt, trying to unbuckle it. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat at the sudden change of events and Draco started to panic slightly. He reluctantly released his lips from hers, knowing that they couldn't go any further than they already did. HE would make him do terrible things if he knew.  
'Pansy,'  
he breathed out, panting slightly  
'as much as I would love to continue this, I don't think we should'  
he said in a husky voice  
'People are going to be on their way back from the Ball any minute now'  
he added when he saw her pouting face.  
'Besides, do you really want to shag on the dungeon floor?'  
This cracked her up a little and, to his relief, she nodded her head in mild agreement. Draco rolled them over, pressed his lips expertly onto hers once more and scrambled up from the cold, dusty floor. He held out his hand to help up the tiny brunette that still lay sprawled on the ground between his legs and pulled her against him with the greatest of ease.  
'Tonight was absolutely perfect'  
he tipped forwards so that his forehead rested on hers  
'you're unbelievable, Pans'  
he whispered, his warm breath gliding over her lips, which she pressed onto his again  
'You make me want to do such despicable things to you when you act like this, you know that?'  
Pansy bit her lip dreamily, smirking at Draco's longing expression as he imagined what despicable things the young, sexy witch had in mind. It didn't take much fantasizing before the blonde groaned  
'Ugh, Pansy, you're driving me bonkers!'  
He whined hoarsely and Pansy herself couldn't agree more, the electric currents were running high again and her feelings for this self-absorbed insufferable git were unlike anything she'd ever felt before.  
'I'm going to bed' she sighed  
'before I jump your bones' she added with a famous roll of her eyes.  
'Goodnight, Drake'  
and after another final, lingering kiss she turned on her heels and walked away from him. With his head in the clouds he walked away too, but only to stumble across the form of a young girl sitting in the supposedly safe shade of the dungeons, sobbing. If it were any other time or any other girl, he wouldn't have bothered, but he was in an extraordinary good mood and this was Hermione Granger.


	4. Establishing the pact

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, I don't own the characters involved

* * *

When he saw her sitting there, he considered running for it. He thought about not caring and getting the hell out of there, but somehow, he couldn't find the strength to do so. She'd never ran from him now had she? And after all, the Slytherin mind was, apart from sneaky, known to be curious so he couldn't help but wonder what had happened that got the young witch in such a devastated mood.  
'H-Hi'  
Damn it Draco, what's the matter with you? A Malfoy doesn't _stutter_! He cleared his throat and tried again  
'What's gotten you so upset?'  
He forced out of his throat.  
She looked up snappishly  
'And why should I tell you?!'  
She spat but shook her head vigorously right after she did  
'Oh Merlin, I shouldn't have said that, sorry, I'm just a bit out of it, I suppose...' She started rambling, which Draco hated with a passion  
'Granger will you stop babbling like a talk sick toddler, you're not making any sense'  
Her cheeks coloured a little but to his surprise it wasn't out of anger at his insult, she was blushing.  
'Oh, well... do you actually want me to tell you? Or were you just being polite?'  
Her look still contained a shimmer of hostility, she didn't trust him, and he couldn't blame her for that.  
'Just spill it, Granger'  
he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her and she let out a small sigh before she said  
'It's Ron'  
It merely sounded like a breath but he heard her anyway.  
'Oh' was all he had to say, even though he was usually the most outspoken and articulate person around 'Go on' he pushed even though he could easily piece together what had happened.  
'First, he waited so long to find a date that everyone already had one, me included, and then he asks me as a last resort, because he just assumed I'm so undesirable that no one would ask me. He didn't even want to believe I had a date until he saw me and Victor at the ball. And then he starts talking all this crap about how I'm 'fraternizing with the enemy' and how Victor's asked me for all the wrong reasons and that he's way too old for me! Just because he couldn't buck up the courage to ask me himself, the moronic, jealous dickhead!'  
He couldn't help but snicker slightly at that last comment.  
'What?' She sneered  
'I never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger use the word dickhead' he smiled 'nor that I'd give her relationship advice'  
'Ron and I are not in a relationship!'  
She screeched indignantly, completely ignoring the fact that Draco Malfoy had just smiled at her for the first time since, well, ever. He raised an eyebrow at her 'Isn't that the problem here?'  
Her cheeks grew steadily redder and she had kind of a vacant, caught expression in her eyes.  
'Well, euhm, I suppose'  
she avoided to look at him as she finally vocalised the insane longing to be with Ron.

She had never really allowed herself to admit how she felt about him, until now. Finally saying it out loud made her see that, deep down, she wanted to be with him.  
'Then make it happen' he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. 'I made it happen with Pansy and, well...'  
He grinned as he remembered what had happened merely 5 minutes before. He could still feel the electric excitement race through his body, it tingled his spine and clouded his brain, and the look on her face when she'd left him gave him a fluttering feeling in his stomach that he'd never felt before.  
Hermione sighed  
'Yeah, but everyone could see that Pansy was head over heels for you'  
His smirk grew wider  
'Well, I'm not going to deny that. So maybe it's a little different with you and the Weasel'  
she swatted him in the chest 'Don't call him that!'  
He didn't resist to roll his eyes this time 'Oh please, Granger, I've called him worse and I'll do it again but I'm trying to help here so will you shush?'  
He took the roll of her eyes as a yes  
'Like I said, it may be different with you, but if you want it, then go for it. The Weasel's obviously too thick to notice your feelings for him, unlike the rest of us by the way, so just go for it and make your move'  
'I don't think I'll ever buck up the courage to do anything of the sort' she breathed out  
'Why not? What's the worst that could happen?'  
She looked at him incredulously 'You're joking, right? If he doesn't like me it could jeopardize our friendship and I'll be all by myself again, no way I'm going to let that happen' she said in a fiery tone that strangely reminded him of his girlfriend.  
'I see, but there's a slight flaw in that scenario, you seem under the impression that if the Weasel doesn't like you, he'll stop being your friend, and believe me when I say that that's not going to happen. I've seen the way he looks at you and I know for a fact that he enjoys your company'  
'How would you know?' Hermione thought she detected a blush creep onto his cheeks, but figured her eyes must've been cheating her, Malfoy doesn't blush. He turned his glance away from her feeling rather embarrassed  
'Because it's how I look at Pansy'

Her worried expression turned into a delicate smile, so Malfoy had feelings after all.  
'Don't you think he'll find it rather bold if I make a move?' She questioned uncertainly but he shrugged it away  
'He might, but once he's overcome the shock, I'm pretty sure he'll marvel at it afterwards. It's quite the turn-on when the girl makes the first move'  
she glanced at him quite tentatively, as if trying to figure out whether he was lying, then she sighed and said  
'I just worry he'll be so shocked he'll push me away, and I don't think I can handle that embarrassment'  
He got why she was afraid, she didn't want to get her heart broken, but what she didn't realise was that her heart was already being broken, little by little, piece by piece. By not knowing she put her heart on the line and even though it wasn't being crushed, it was being broken. This was exactly what he told her 'So the only positive outcome is if he returns your feelings, if you don't tell him it'll slowly kill you, if you do tell him you'll or be crushed or be happy. I think it's clear that making it happen was the right solution after all' he grinned smugly, for she could no longer deny his righteousness  
'Fine' she gnarled 'but how the hell am I going to do that' she mumbled under her breath, but he heard it anyway.  
He snickered softly to himself, making sure she didn't notice, it didn't come as a surprise that she was inexperienced.  
'Oh Granger, if I knew helping you would become this exhilarating, I would've done it long before'  
this earned him a swat on the upper arm and a hurt look from the young witch.  
'Lighten up, it is sort of funny. And it's rather simple, really. You just walk up to him, confident, proud and pretty and you tell him you like him. No stuttering, mumbling, rambling, avoiding his eyes or twitching, give it to him straight. Then await his reaction: if he's taken aback, give him time; if he's into it, kiss him; if he's confused, assure him that you mean it and wait for another reaction. It's really not that hard' he explained logically and to her own surprise, she understood.  
'And that works?' She was still not sure about this.  
He simply looked at her indignantly 'Are you questioning my superiority when it comes to relationships?'  
His tone was semi-stern and he was trying his best not to give up his strict expression for the smug grin he felt surfacing at being able to say this to her.  
'I'll take that as a yes then' she tried to ignore his comment as much as possible, not willing to admit that he probably knew way more about this particular subject than she did, but feeling slightly relieved nonetheless, she now knew what she had to do.

'Can I ask you something, Malfoy?' He arched an eyebrow at her, indicating that she could go on  
'Why the sudden civility towards me?'  
She sounded so genuine, it wasn't an accusation, she really wanted to know.  
'Don't go getting used to it Granger, but I think we've established a sort of silent pact to try and help the other when we find them bawling their eyes out in a castle corner. So, I honoured our pact and I must admit that I'm in a rather good mood tonight. But as I said, don't get to accustomed, as of tomorrow we'll be back to ferret and mudblood' Her jaw clenched at the name but she nodded her head apprehensively.  
'So that means that if I find you alone and crying again, you'll expect me to come talk to you'  
'I suppose it does'  
She nodded, grinned ever so slightly, turned her head to him and matter-of-factly stated 'I still hate you, though'  
she said it with an attempt to both humour and to rile him up, but he just shrugged it away  
'Please, Granger, the despise between us is completely mutual'  
'Do you have any idea how to get back to Gryffindor Tower?' She'd just reminded herself that she didn't have a clue as to where she was, but lucky for her, Malfoy did.  
'I should go' she got up, wiping away the remaining tearstains of her cheeks after he'd explained the way back to her.  
He followed her lead, hoisted himself up on one arm and brushed of his dress robes  
'I guess I'll figure out how it goes with you and the Weasel'  
'I guess you will. See you around, ferret'  
'See you around, mudblood'  
And with that, they both turned around and walked the other way.


	5. Following Malfoy's advice

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter, you know that

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room - Day After the Yule Ball**

This was the moment, the common room was deserted apart for Harry and Ron, the others were already at breakfast.  
'Euhm, Harry, could you go on already? I'd like to have a word with Ron'  
I sounded way less confident than usual and Ron's stubbornness wasn't helping  
'Why?' He nearly groaned 'Anything you want to say to me, you can say to him'  
I sighed deeply 'Ron, please' the pleading tone in my voice made Harry realize I needed this time alone with the thick redhead.  
'Ron, will you stop being so dim and just have a decent conversation with our best friend? I'll be in the Great Hall'  
Ron nodded reluctantly and raised an eyebrow at me, obviously wondering what was so important that it had to be done before breakfast.  
'I'm sorry about yesterday' I whispered softly.  
This had him quite baffled already, I hardly ever apologize, yet he simply nodded his head again.  
'I know, me too' his ears started to grow red, apologizing wasn't easy for either of us.  
'I, well, I've got something to tell you, for a while now, actually'  
I could feel my face burning, this was even more embarrassing than I'd imagined.  
'Sure' as usual, he was blind to my tone voice and seemed surprised as to why I was having trouble to bring across my point, something I'm usually rather good at. He was always so clueless! But then I remembered Malfoys words and straightened up.

I smiled and, without hesitation, declared 'I like you, Ron' I didn't avert my eyes, not even when his expression turned more confused than usual.  
'As more than a friend' I added immediately.  
Now his expression turned rather sketchy, which worried me more than I'd like to admit  
'What about Krum?' He sneered and I almost let out a relieved laugh when I realized what the problem was: he was jealous.  
'Oh Ronald, Viktor's just a friend, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. I admit he might be a slight little bit infatuated with me, but that's in no way mutual'  
After that, I let my inner Malfoy take the upper hand  
'He's got nothing on you' I said slowly as I strode closer to him, leaving less than ten inches between us. I could feel his breath hitch as his cheeks grew steadily more scarlet. I lightly placed my hand on his heart and traced it down a bit as our eyes locked  
'No one's got anything on you' I breathed out.  
Ron was mesmerized, still it didn't seem like he minded this turn of events, so I wrapped my hand around his tie, pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my lips onto his gently. I couldn't exactly see his facial expression through closed eyes, yet I could almost imagine it: Utter and sheer shock. At first, I feared it was there to stay, but then I could feel the tension ease from his body. He wrapped an arm around my waist and rested a hand on my cheek, which had been tearstained because of him only yesterday but was now burning up at his touch. His lips moved with mine with the greatest of ease and I couldn't remember being this happy before, heck, I could hardly remember anything! All I could think about were his lips on mine and his tongue finding its way into my mouth. I was the first to pull away and his pout at the loss of contact made my heart melt. I bit my lip slightly, still tasting his spearmint toothpaste.  
He flashed me a wicked grin 'Well I sure wasn't expecting that!'  
I was positively beaming! 'So, I guess it's safe to say that my feelings are not completely one-sided?'  
He smiled back at me 'Not at all'  
He opened his arms and I fell into his embrace  
'You looked gorgeous yesterday, by the way. I'm sorry I was a prick, I was jealous' he admitted.  
'It's fine' I smiled up at him 'Breakfast?'  
He started laughing quietly 'You know me so well' his arm remained draped around my waist as we made our way to the Great Hall. I stopped as we reached the door  
'Let's keep it quiet for a while, if that foul Skeeter woman finds out she'll smear it all out in the Prophet and she's portrayed me as a tramp enough already'  
He squeezed my hand reassuringly 'You're not a tramp, and if you want me to, I'll keep quiet. It'll be hard not to gloat, though'  
He kissed my cheek swiftly and opened the door to the Great Hall, I followed in with positively scarlet cheeks.  
For the first time in my life, I was thankful for listening to Draco Malfoy's advice.


	6. The Aftermath

So sorry it's been this long! I'll try not to keep you waiting

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill... It's not mine

* * *

After breakfast, Ron and I dragged Harry up to the Astronomy Tower because how badly I'd like to keep quiet, he was our best friend.  
'You did what?!' He asked me incredulously  
'She kissed me, mate, for real' Ron wore his signature wicked grin again as he reassured his best mate that this really did happen.  
'For real?' His big green eyes almost popped out through his glasses and Ron could not possibly contain his glee as he nodded his head furiously.

Ron was clearly in need to share the details of his first kiss with his best friend, so I figured I'd make myself scarce.  
'Not to burst a bubble, but I really have to go do my Ancient Runes homework. I'll see you later' I smiled, gave Ron a chaste peck on the cheek and sighed at Harry's gobsmacked expression before exiting at once.  
I never really left though, once I was out of sight I stopped and listened. I know it's not at all polite to eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help myself.

'So?' I distinguished Harry's expectant voice  
'It was bloody brilliant! Really mate, I thought my heart was gonna explode' Ron gloated dreamily  
'And she was so... Sexy, like, sure I usually think she's pretty sexy, but I'd never seen her act on it! She was all like: _'No one's got anything on you'_ '

I honestly hoped that I didn't sound a thing like Ron's imitation.

'Blimey, Harry, she even said Krum didn't have a thing on me! Bloody Krum!' He sounded ecstatic, it was adorable.  
'And she just kissed me, no warning whatsoever, just pulled me down by my tie and kissed me!'  
'What was it like?' Harry asked with a mixture of embarrassment and interest, after all, he'd never been kissed before.  
It was kind of touching how shy and oblivious he was to stuff like this, especially when half of the female Hogwarts population was positively fawning over him. 'She's amazing, I figured snogging'd be nice, but this...' Ron marvelled 'This was brilliant. My entire body was tingling, the butterfly thing, you know? Not to make you jealous or anything, but it's the best I've ever felt! You should try it sometime' he sniggered amicably.

I didn't notice how badly I was blushing till then, wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever? Very pleased with everything Ron had said I took off for Ancient Runes feeling that this was going to be one heck of a year!


	7. No more lies

I figured since I kept you waiting last time, I'd just post two tonight :)  
This one is about Pansy and Draco and I've portayed them totally different from the books but that's because I think they never got the credit they deserved.  
Hope you like it, let me know if you do!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I'm not making any money from this, that's J.K. Rowling's job.

* * *

 **Summer between 4th and 5th year - Malfoy Manor**

'Mom, I'm going over to Pansy's. I'll be back by dinner' he grabbed the bag of Floo powder after he'd given his mom a one-armed hug goodbye.  
'Alright darling, have fun' Narcissa smiled serenely as she fixed her blonde hair. Draco bit his lip and forced out a small smile, if he knew one thing for sure, it was that this visit was going to be anything but _fun_. Nevertheless, he stepped into the fireplace and mumbled the address to Pansy's mansion. He felt his stomach turn as he landed into her fireplace, the Floo network never was his favourite means of transportation.

'Hi' he gave her a feeble smile and sat down next to her on the couch she lay sprawled upon.  
'Hey Drake, what's up?' she smiled back, a real smile, not a lame imitation like his.  
He let a small sigh slip, which immediately turned her guard on.

You see, Pansy was a clever witch, especially when it came to relationships. She knew something was wrong by the droop in his shoulders, the crook in his smile, the look in his eyes... The hint of pity in them gave him away completely.

'Spill it, Draco' she demanded plainly.  
'Euhm, well, this isn't easy...' he started and scratched his ear nervously.  
'You're trying to tell me that this' she pointed back and front from herself to him 'is over, aren't you?'

Like I said, Pansy was clever about relationships. Draco figured she'd catch up pretty fast, yet he'd expected her to go mad. He had prepared himself for swearing -hexing even-, for bawling, for her to go into one of her famous tantrums that even had the bloody baron fear for his life (figuratively speaking of course...) But he was in no way prepared for the melancholic look of defeat on her face.

'Pans, I'm so sorry. I honestly don't want to do anything to hurt you or jeopardize our friendship, but I think it's for the best. I don't want to keep you on the hook. I value your company more than anyone else's, but I'm not in love with you' he confessed, biting his lip  
'I, euhm, never really was' he looked down feeling rather ashamed.  
Pansy stayed quiet, something she hardly ever did, and looked at him for what felt like forever.  
'Please say something, Pansy. Anything... Please' he hated the silence, especially from the otherwise rather boisterous girl.  
'I get it' she forced out a wry smile and sighed.  
'I already guessed it would only be a matter of time before you decided it had been enough. However, I figured it would be because you set your mind on Greengrass or so, not because you preferred to face the truth' she commented smoothly.  
'I'm sorry'  
'I know you are' she said truthfully, nodding as she leant back into the couch.

He didn't know what to do with her sudden change of behaviour, she was so understanding, it kind of scared him. He knew her well enough to know that this was no healthy reaction for Pansy Parkinson.

'Are you okay?' He inquired genuinely, earning himself a quiet snort.  
'Of course I'm not, Draco. You know I'm crazy about you. But I knew it couldn't last forever, so I guess that softens the blow at least a little bit.'  
'Will you stop dragging yourself down already?' he cut in abruptly  
'I wish I were in love with you, I wish I could make you feel like the most important girl alive, I really do. I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me' he grabbed her hand desperately.  
He was so unlike himself around Pansy, so much more vulnerable and emotional, so much more Hufflepuff. He despised himself because of it, yet Pansy made him feel like it was okay. He needed her to be okay to be happy himself.  
'You're amazing Pansy, so amazing. You're my best friend, I hope it can stay that way' he was still clutching her hand and didn't want to let go yet.  
If he was going to lose her, he at least wanted to hold on for another minute.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily, Drake. I'm still your best friend, I'll probably always be' she smiled as she squeezed his hand, 'but if you tell anyone you never loved me, I'll bat-bogey you'  
Draco let out a relieved chuckle. She sounded like the Pansy he knew again.  
'Deal' he grinned and finally released her hand.  
'Drake?' She asked a tad hesitantly, but with a cheeky smile on her face.  
'One last kiss?'

Now how could he resist that?


	8. Breaking Point

This is a beginning of sorts...  
Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** JK's work, not mine

* * *

 **Hallway - Sixth Year**

'I'm telling you Mione, he's got the mark!'  
Harry bellowed angrily once again, it had been like this ever since they saw Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes before term started.  
'And I'm telling you, you've got absolutely no prove'  
Hermione rubbed her eyes, she was getting so tired of this, always the same theories without concrete evidence...  
'And how exactly do you expect me to get that prove? Pull up his sleeve in his sleep?'  
Harry barked at her, obviously annoyed.  
He was getting real moody lately, she supposed that being on Voldemort's hit list did that to you.  
'To be honest, Harry, I don't think you'll find any prove. I still don't see any reason to suspect that Malfoy has become a Death Eater'  
The glare Harry threw her way was poisonous, but Hermione was unrelenting.  
'Look Harry, I know it's been hard and that you and Malfoy have this rivalry between you, but he's still not of age. What could Voldemort possibly want from him? It just doesn't make sense'  
she reasoned with such tranquillity ad logic that it often put Harry in an even fouler mood than he already was, this time included. The hot-headed boy had reached his boiling point. He turned on his heels and took off, dragging Ron with him as he went. The latter made an apologetic gesture and mouthed 'see you later, Mione' before giving in and walking away from her.

She sighed, now what? She was left in a corridor that projected her feelings: cold and deserted. But she didn't have much time to mope, suddenly she heard the echoing sound of hasty footsteps. She made her way towards the sound, and found herself walking towards the lavatories. Now she could see who the footsteps belonged to:  
Malfoy.

He seemed distraught. His otherwise immaculate hair was mussed, he was muttering to himself and he was desperately clutching his left arm, rubbing it ferociously from time to time. Especially that last part worried her.  
 _Could it be? Could Harry possibly be right about Malfoy?_  
She had to know.

She increased her speed to catch up with him but before she could reach him, he entered the boy's lavatory. She stopped for a second, could she just follow him in there? Her curiosity soon took the upper hand. She looked around to make sure no one else was near and went inside. It was darker than she'd expected it to be, and roomier too. Malfoy was standing a few sinks away from her. He looked restless, he couldn't stop shifting and twitching. His hands no longer clutched his arm, but braced the sink, as if he were afraid to fall if he let go.

Suddenly he tore of his sweater vest in one swift motion and threw it down on the floor. He was staring at his reflection like he just now saw it for the first time.  
He looked scared.  
His skin was paler than usual and he had dark circles underneath his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were wide open and his breath was heaving. He shook his head in incredulity, as if he didn't want to believe that the boy in the mirror was actually him.  
Then he let his head fall to his chest and the sobbing began.  
Hermione felt rather taken aback, it had been a while since she'd seen Malfoy cry. She did remember their pact though. So, she did what she thought was right, she opened her mouth and softly said his name.

He jumped when he heard her, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hermione knew from experience how dangerous cornered wild animals could be, and she understood that that was exactly what she was dealing with right now.  
'Malfoy, you know you don't have to hide around me, right? Remember our pact? I will never tell anyone about this.'  
She spoke slow and reassuringly, trying hard not to scare him off.  
For a second he darted his head around, desperately looking for a way out. Then he looked back at her, eyes still wide as ever, and realised he had nowhere to run.  
And that, is the moment that Draco Malfoy broke.

The sobbing became more violent, hysterical even, and he grabbed hold of the sink again. His entire body was trembling, he looked terrified. She was startled for a moment, she hadn't seen him this vulnerable before, but once she'd overcome her shock a wave of empathy hit her. She rushed over to him and wrapped her hand over his shoulder, letting him know she was there, but he winced at the touch and pulled away.  
'Shh, it's okay',  
she whispered soothingly,  
'it's going to be okay.'  
She placed her hand back, firmer this time. Now, he didn't seem to have the energy to protest, he just kept bawling furiously. After a minute, he began to gasp, his focus had moved from breathing to crying and he was running out of air. He was at the start of hyperventilation. Hermione too, was starting to panic slightly. She needed him to calm down, she wanted to help him.  
She took him by the shoulders and shook him slightly  
'Draco, look at me. It's going to be alright.'  
She cleared her throat to cover up her shaking voice. Draco was still quivering and clasped his hand over his face.  
'Look at me, I'm serious!'  
She waited until he insecurely turned up his head.  
She locked her eyes with those icy grey orbs of his.  
'Calm down. Breathe, please', she made sure not to avert her eyes.

For a second it seemed like he was doing better, he was gulping for air, trying to catch his breath. The girl jumped at the chance  
'Draco, what's wrong? You can trust me.'  
His hand involuntarily shot to his left arm but he pulled it away so fast, she barely noticed the movement. His eyes flashed with bewilderment and fear, he stared at her like she was about to murder him.  
'Draco, I swear, on Merlin and God and everything there might be, that anything you tell me now will stay within this room. I can only help if I know what's going on and I will take this to my grave in order to help you.'  
His stare turned from shock to disbelieve.  
'I mean it, Draco. I didn't tell anyone before, and I won't this time either.'  
The memory of all the times she didn't tell on him pushed him over the edge and caused the disbelieve to fade and hope to sprout within him. Filled with caution he reached over to his left arm again and rolled up his sleeve. He turned down his head and examined his black polished shoes, twitching in a nervous manner. Hermione let out a silent gasp as she saw that his arm, indeed, bared the Dark Mark.

Suddenly the Mark seemed to glow. Malfoy clutched it and winced in pain. The sobbing became more violent again and without thinking the witch threw her arms around him.  
'It's okay', she mumbled as she gently made his head rest on her shoulder.  
Her shirt was getting soaked, but she couldn't care less. Right now, he was a priority.  
'I didn't want... I didn't have a choice', he choked out between cries.  
'I know. It's okay. Is there anything I can do?'  
He floundered but nodded eventually.  
'Get Dumbledore', a look of defeat captured him as he finally gave in to the good side.  
Hermione let go, whipped out her wand and mumbled: 'Expecto Patronum'

He blinked his eyes in surprise  
'You know how to conjure a Patronus?'  
'Yes, Harry taught me last year. It'll convey a message to Dumbledore, I'm not leaving you here alone like this.'  
He heaved again while shaking his head in wariness  
'I can't believe you still care...', he whispered.  
'Why shouldn't I?'  
He looked just as dumbfounded as she did, 'Why? I... I'm a Death Eater.'  
He felt ashamed, this was never what he wanted.  
'I believe you when you say they left you no choice. I've seen the things they're capable of'  
A shiver traced his spine and he shook his head vigorously.  
'When it comes to his cruelty, you have no idea. Believe me.'  
The fearful, pained look in his wide, grey eyes made her stop and nod.

She now saw something in him that she never imagined she'd find, a terrified little boy that doesn't think he has a choice. Fear is a fickle thing, it makes people do irrational things. Draco was crying harder again. All the walls inside of him were knocked down. For once, he let go. He was clamping onto her like she was his buoy. His head lay buried in the crane of her neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined Draco to behave in such an unreserved manner. She could feel his heart pound in his chest as he heaved against her and let her arms snake around him. One hand lay rested on his jolting back, the other on the small of his neck, soothingly stroking his white-blonde hair. She let him weep on her shoulder until Dumbledore arrived at the bathroom. He seemed pleasantly surprised at the sight of the two nemeses being in such an intimate position and broke them apart in slight bemusement, requesting to speak with Draco in private.  
Hermione stroked his back in reassurance before she left, wondering what it was that Draco wished to tell their headmaster...


	9. Switching Sides

Merry Christmas everybody!  
Thanks for the support, I love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters as you all know

* * *

Draco wasn't spotted again over the course of two days, which didn't only drive her insane, but Harry too. He was still smitten with the delusional idea that it was his obligation to reveal Malfoy as a Death Eater. Well, it did turn out that he was right, Draco actually did bare the Dark Mark, yet he wasn't the traitorous bastard Harry made him out to be. She had recently placed him in a renewed daylight and could not possibly believe that he would join Voldemort out of free spirit. However, Harry had yet to figure that out and she wasn't going to help him do that, how badly she may have wanted to.

'Mate, will you stop obsessing over Malfoy? The less I need to hear about that git, the better I like it'  
Ron interrupted Harry mid-sentence when he started to ramble about how suspicious it was for Malfoy not to make an appearance for days again. Then, as if on cue, the subject of everyone's musings himself walked through the grand doors of the great hall. Conversation died out, after all, everyone had been speculating about the famous Slytherin for two days and multiple theories had arisen about the boy's whereabouts. As he walked to his usual seat at the Slytherin table, he wore his malicious sneer again and succeeded in warding off his curious peers. He looked as if he were to hex the group of Hufflepuffs who dared to ask him where he'd been, but pushed back the urge and settled for a murderous glare accompanied by a snarky comment of sorts which had the flustered girls rushing back to their seats. Apart from his friends, no one else was feeling suicidal enough to speak to the threatening figure for the rest of dinner.

There was remarkably less chatter and cheering that morning, the room seemed to be holding his breath and she could see how it was getting on Malfoy's nerves, his jaw seemed to clinch tighter by the second. His anger was reaching boiling point as the silent tension cut through the air. And then he noticed the Hufflepuffs. That same group of nosy, sensation seeking gossip queens was whispering and pointing in a very unsubtle matter. Everyone could tell that they weren't fussing over how great his hair looked today, Malfoy included.

He suddenly emerged from his chair in one swift motion and made his way to the Hufflepuff table in two quick strides.  
'Have your mothers never taught you it's highly impolite to talk behind someone's back?'  
He scowled at the shaken girls who had snapped out of their huddle and were now looking positively terrified. Then he stood up a bit straighter, looking more collected than she'd seen him all week and added:  
'Or to stare, for that matter'  
He looked round the room, allowing his words to dawn on every student present, and some teachers as well. The accusation still soared through the room when Malfoy staggered off, dragging bundles of shame along with it, as many now had their eyes glued to their laps, realising that they had in fact been staring at him.

Pansy got up sighing to herself and went after him. Personally, she thought he had handled himself rather well, better than she imagined he would. She had been counting on hexes, threats and insults but he'd exceeded expectations. He hadn't even slammed the door, which was still standing open and through which Fawkes flew in. To her surprise he landed in front of her and held out his leg to which a tiny letter was tied. After she untied it, she stroked his head as he hooted pleasantly. Both Ron and Harry were staring at the girl in confusion when she told them she had to get going and neglected to tell them what the note said or who it came from, but Dumbledore had specifically written to not speak of his request to meet him in his office. Fawkes accompanied her on the way to the Headmasters office and she couldn't stop wondering what it was that Dumbledore wanted to speak to her about, although she did have a feeling it had to be something to do with Malfoy.

Turns out she was right. Dumbledore informed her that Malfoy received the Dark Mark against his will, as she knew already, and that he no longer wanted to take part in Voldemort's sinister plans but that he could not find a way out of his reign himself, as his father had planned for him to become a Death Eater ever since he'd been born. Nothing she did not yet know. That was until Dumbledore brought her the news of Malfoy joining the Order as a spy on the other side, just like his godfather. She felt her heart drop in her chest.  
'Professor, with all due respect but isn't that extremely dangerous? Malfoy hasn't even finished his education, if Voldemort or his father ever find out, how do you expect him to save himself?'  
Dumbledore wore his signature mournful smile.  
'I expected you to question this decision, yet I know that it is for the best. It will be dangerous for mister Malfoy whichever side he's on, so he'd better been on ours' Hermione nodded tentatively, she supposed that was right.

Before she left, Dumbledore requested to tell Harry and Ron there would be a meeting at Grimmauld Place the following Saturday and to keep quiet about Malfoy's presence at said meeting. She left with a slight knot in her stomach, she didn't like keeping secrets from her two best friends. Luckily, she only had to bend the truth a little bit and could just tell them about the meeting Saturday evening.


	10. Confiding in Pansy

This one is once again dedicated to the special bond between Draco and Pansy,  
hope you like it and a happy New Year!  
xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Queen of the world, not me

* * *

'Draco!'  
She shouted after him.  
'Draco stop being a ponce and talk to me!'  
It was astonishing how Pansy could sound both demeaning and pleading all at once. But it did help, Draco slowed down and banged his fist against the wall before resting the top of his head against it in utter frustration. Pansy caught up with him, she laced her arms around his chest, hugging him from behind. Her head lay rested on his back.

'Do you want to go back to the common room and talk about it?'  
She whispered and to her surprise he agreed. They curled up on his bed and cast a silencing spell around it. After their break-up they had become closer than they were as a couple, which is why he barely hesitated to fill her in. It took Pansy exactly one expectant look and an 'alright Drake spill it before I hex it out of you' before he told her everything. About his dad, about the Dark Lord, that he was a Death Eater and bared the Dark Mark…  
The girl gasped at that and didn't believe him until he rolled up his sleeve and blatantly shoved his arm in her face. Pansy could feel her heart break as he turned his head away both to avoid seeing the Mark as her reaction to it.

'Drake…', she whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head back towards her.  
'Drake, you know I often lie my arse off right?'  
He nodded and cracked up ever so slightly.  
'And you also know I would never lie to you?'  
Again, his white blonde head bobbed up and down.  
'So trust me when I say that _this'  
_ she stroked his arm where the Mark was branded on his skin  
'does not change you. You may think that it's turning you into something evil or bad but it's not true, I know it isn't. And if you ever need someone to talk to or to help you kick that Dark Lords arse, I'll be right there by your side. That bastard won't know what hit him after I'm finished scolding him, that should teach him not to mess with my best friend'  
Pansy spoke fiercely, eyes burning with angry, yet passionate, fire.

Draco was smiling by now, what he had done to deserve Pansy, he didn't know, but he thanked his lucky stars he'd done whatever it was.  
'Oh Pans, you really want me to turn into a bloody Hufflepuff, don't you?' He retorted quickly.  
'You're welcome' she grinned back at him.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both deep in thought until Pansy spoke softly again.

'This war is really happening, isn't it?' It wasn't so much a question as a statement.  
'I'm afraid so' he knew there was no way around it.  
'If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to deal with your parents when the time comes?'  
He swallowed heavily.  
'My mother is going to run for it and if I have to, I'll fight my father' he said tentatively after a long pause.  
She draped her arm around the boy and stroked his back with her thumb.  
'Save me a hex' she muttered.

She smiled at the way he peered at her out of the corners of his twinkling grey orbs. She always found it weird that he could make her feel like the most important person in the world and didn't cease to do so even after they split up. She cast a quick time spell, it was already past curfew. So, she stood up from his bed and made way to get out but he reached out and gripped her wrist lightly,  
'Pans, would you... Could you, maybe...'  
The times Draco Malfoy had blushed, Pansy could count on one hand and she always found it a sight to see, this time included.  
He took a deep breath,  
'Could you stay? If you don't mind, that is'  
He had really changed from the obnoxious, cocky first year he used to be, Pansy thought to herself seeing him so vulnerable.  
'Sure' she nodded and slit back into his bed, pulling the covers over them both.  
'Nightmares?' She didn't need to await his answer.  
He'd had them back when they were dating and she knew they were still taunting him.  
'Wake me up if they get to bad' he requested before wrapping his arm around her and drifting to sleep.


	11. Feelings Running High

Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy.  
Hope you enjoy this one  
xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** Still not J.K. Rowling

* * *

'Where did you run off to?'  
Ron asked as Hermione entered the common room. She examined it thoroughly before concluding it was deserted except for the three of them.  
'Dumbledore'  
she said whilst sitting down next to her boyfriend.  
'He wanted me to inform you that there'll be an Order meeting on Saturday'  
This immediately lightened the mood, they all enjoyed those meetings.  
'Great, I can't wait to tell Sirius about Malfoy! Finally someone who will take me seriously!'  
Harry exclaimed, earning a swat from the girl in front of him.  
'Keep it down, will you?' She hissed.

Oh, how Harry's going to react when he met Malfoy at Grimmauld Place, she wondered. They were bound to get into arguments, if not fights.  
And once again she turned out to be right, Harry had barely set foot in the house when he saw the mob of platinum hair standing alone in the hallway and his jaw literally dropped. Over all the years she'd known the boy, she'd seen him lose his temper quite a few times, but she'd never seen him in such a state. He appeared indecisive of being wholly gobsmacked or utterly furious. The latter one took the upper hand in the end. After the initial shock, Harry was fuming. The flames roared inside of him, colouring his neck and cheeks a deep crimson shade.

'WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!'  
He bellowed, his temper getting the better of him. He lunged through the room toward Draco, who was torn between shame and his pride, sure enough he wasn't to be called out by someone as low class as _Potter_? He planned to make nice, to try and mend that worth mending, but those thoughts quickly went out the window when Harry's fist flung towards him. He ducked the first hit and threw a punch right back, knowing he'd aimed right.

It began raining punches and both hit and got hit. Blood spattered as Ron and Hermione looked at each other, neither were quite sure what to do. Ron actually seemed rather pleased to see Harry getting his fists onto Malfoy and if Hermione hadn't been there he probably would have gotten a punch in himself. But, seeing as his girlfriend _was_ there looking fairly disapproving, he decided that now wasn't the right time. The fairly disapproving looking girlfriend, however, was far from amused. She shouted at the fighting boys to try and stop them but they pretended she didn't exist.

After a while, not that long really, her nerves gave out and she simply jumped in between them, screaming at the top of her longs. That took all boys aback. The fighting ceased as they watched the screaming girl in horror, her cry was spine tingling. Once her voice was the only one she distinguished, she shut her mouth briefly only to open it again to tell of the wide-eyed boys.

'I will not have you two beat each other's brains out in here! Or anywhere else for that matter! Now, you two have your issues and I don't really care that you hate each other's guts but while in here you will tolerate one another! No matter the circumstances, you are not to have any more fights and I will see to that myself!'  
Hermione went into a tantrum that frightened all those present. Her eyes were blazing fire and her breathing heaved threateningly as she stood akimbo between the two rivals, who felt like protesting but really who would protest after Hermione showed off her Granger danger? So instead both Harry and Draco turned to Ron for support. They were surprised to see that he was white as a sheet. Little did they know that the freckled redhead had just realised how much his girlfriend could resemble his mother. Not that he'd ever admit it though.

That was not the only fight they had, though luckily it was the worst. They had to learn to get along and work together if they wanted to defeat Voldemort and change the world for the better. Over time the fights turned to arguments and then the arguments turned into discussions and soon they were debating on tactics and, although they never became friends, they did become allies. They still loathed each other, yet it was more out of habit than actual hatred.

Draco and Hermione, however, now that was a different story. Hermione was never one to hold a grudge and with all enmity put aside, the two discovered they were more alike than they ever imagined and an actual friendship began to blossom. Ron was all but thrilled by this and the more Draco and his girlfriend bonded, the more the couple fought...


End file.
